


Realization

by shieldmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I was feeling my worst, he was there to lift me up. And when I was completely oblivious, he showed me how much he truly cared.</p><p>I just didn’t know.</p><p>But somehow he did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Sometimes I wonder how it happened. It was kind of surprising.

I didn’t expect to be his Potions partner third year - but I was and I passed for the first time. My parents didn’t see that coming but they eventually got over their shock and declared there was “still hope”.

You see, as the daughter of the amazingly brilliant Hermione Granger Weasley, I’ve been expected practically all my life to follow in her intellectual footsteps. However, my charming younger brother inherited those genes and I’ve been left to pick up the scraps. As for Lorcan Scamander, his bizarre yet equally talented and clever parents have nothing to worry about. He’s a natural when it comes to his studies. He picks information up so easily and barely breaks a sweat when he’s working. When Professor Goldbloom paired us up, I was definitely hesitant. Once I saw what Lorcan could do behind a cauldron, I was a little less reluctant to work with him. An ‘Acceptable’ didn’t seem so difficult to achieve then.

* * *

 

In fourth year I didn’t think he would save me from a ferocious salamander - but he did and I was thankful until our peers started taunting me.

Despite the fact that Lorcan’s brain capacity exceeds the average wizard’s, he is still _weird_. He’s always staring at something, contemplating its relevance to the universe and talking about the most ridiculous subjects. No one really wants to be seen socializing with the kid who has a theory on the mental complexities of a Cornish Pixie.

Even though he risked burning his own fingers to save mine, I ignored him once our classmates started saying I liked him. It was so embarrassing! And it didn’t help much when he kept checking up on me whenever he saw me. Trying to avoid all possible contact with him was kind of hard when he proceeded to follow me around the grounds.

It took a week for him – and our peers – to back off. It always helps to have someone get pelted with Dungbombs by Peeves to take the attention off of you.

* * *

 

During our first Hogsmeade trip of the year, I didn’t imagine I’d be stuck in a booth with him at The Three Broomsticks while my friends were serving detentions - but I was and I learned a lot (and I mean _a lot_ ) about his Gobstones collection.

When I found out that Caroline, Albus, and Louis had gotten caught coming back from their raid of the kitchens, I was more than disappointed. Who was I supposed to enjoy Hogsmeade with? Half of my cousins were too old to want to hang out with anyone under sixteen and the others had their own group of friends to entertain.

I was forced to sadly sit alone at a booth in the inn until Lorcan arrived with his new Gobstones. I wanted to tell him to go away but his company, I had to admit, was better than none at all. So I listened to him explain the dynamics of the game, how he acquired his rather _large_ collection of gross-liquid-squirting stones, and his membership with the school’s club. It was dull at first but as he got more in depth about the topic, I learned a few new things. And they were kind of interesting.

* * *

 

After the Easter holiday, I didn’t believe I could be comforted by him when Grampy died - but I was and that night when I fell asleep, I no longer felt as bad.

It had hit us hard like a Bludger to the chest. No one had seen it coming. Hogwarts never seemed so dark to me before. That’s when I knew those sacred walls couldn’t hold out the pain of the real world. It could still seep in through the cracks and penetrate our souls, weaken our defenses, and numb our minds.

I don’t remember much from that day except sitting in the corner of an empty classroom, Lorcan’s voice, sounding distant, sending comforting words in my direction. His message held immense amounts of truth in it, that at first I didn’t want to listen. But his words sank in anyways and I was amazed at how they made me feel. When I was lying in my bed, I thought about what Lorcan said and I began to see the passing of my beloved grandfather not as the end but as a new beginning. Grampy was just on another grand adventure.

* * *

 

I wouldn’t have guessed that I’d be cruising the grounds with him before winter holidays fifth year, talking and laughing - but I did and I felt free.

After being able to talk to him when Grampy died, Lorcan and I forged a new friendship. I had never known how easy it was to talk to him before. My feelings and ideas just poured from my mouth and he seemed to truly take in everything. He always had something profound to say back and often times something very strange. But it was fun getting to know him better during our walks through the grounds. I felt different with him than I did anyone else. His presence brought out another side of me, one that I didn’t even know I had. He showed me how to appreciate myself and I felt like a brand new person.

* * *

 

But I never, ever expected him to kiss me in the middle of a crowded corridor right after our exams and I definitely never expected to like it - but I did. _A lot._

When our Transfiguration exam was over, all I wanted to do was sit by the lake and relax. Lorcan had a different idea. In one fell swoop, he caught up with me in the packed corridor, turned me around, and planted a very tender kiss on my lips. I was shocked at his bold actions but even more by the fact that I enjoyed it. Very much.

When he pulled away, cheeks blazing almost as bright as my auburn hair, and explained that the Nargles made him do it, I thought that perhaps these Nargles weren’t such horrible creatures after all. And maybe they’d even tell him to do it again because I didn’t mind.

* * *

In the end, I never saw any of it coming since I rarely gave him the time of day. Yet he had always done that for me. When everyone else thought I was hopeless, he helped me with my toughest subject. When I was ‘smart’ enough to irritate a fire-eating lizard, he saved me before I could get hurt. When I was sitting all alone, he came to be my companion. When I was feeling my worst, he was there to lift me up. And when I was completely oblivious, he showed me how much he truly cared.

I just didn’t know.

But somehow he did.

And I’ve realized that sometimes the unexpected isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my old tumblr (thegirlwholivedonfire) a while back but decided to resurrect it for here! Hope you enjoyed :)  
> \- Tay


End file.
